Strike Witches Oneshots
by Captain Scifi
Summary: A bunch of short oneshots on the strike witches that people don't usually write about.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm planning on attempting to write a bunch of one shots on the strike witches that people don't usually write about. I'm not the best at writing so it probably won't be the best but I will do my best.**

 **The first will be about Huberta von Bonin and Alexandra Serbanescu. I got the idea of this one from a little comic strip I saw on the internet.  
**

Chapter 1

It was a warm afternoon at the 503rd Joint Fighter Wing and the base was calm. Everyone was glad to have a break because of the recent decrease in neuroi attacks.

Sitting in front of a chess board were two of the bases famed Typhoon Witches. Flying Officer Alexandra Serbanescu was deep in thought as she tried to outsmart her opponent, Squadron leader Huberta von Bonin. She picked up her rook and moved it vertically across the board.

"Check" she said, smiling.

"Good move, but I think I can escape this one" said Huberta.

She picked up her knight and set it on front of the king.

Alexandra really wanted to win the game because of a friendly bet they had made at the start of the game. If she won, Huberta would have to wear a cute cat outfit for a whole day, but if Huberta won, she would have to wear a cheerleader outfit that she had for a whole day. In her haste to get Huberta's rook, Alexandra moved her queen and left her king without protection. Huberta smiled at this and moved her own queen.

"Checkmate, I win", she said with a smile.

Alexandra stared at the board in disbelief, she had been doing so good, how could she have made such a mistake.

"It was a good match and you put in a good effort, but I won so it's time for you to keep your end of the deal."said Huberta with a sly grin.

(Ten minutes later)

"This is so embarrassing" says Alexandra, wearing her old cheer outfit.

"Oh come on, think of the people who will be happy to see you in it" Huberta said with a smile.

"Wearing this kind of thing... just who would be happy from seeing that...!?", said an embarrassed Alexandra.

Huberta looked at her with a smile, "I would be"

 **Please rate and review, I am planning on eventually writing one about Carla Luksic, but if you want me to write about a certain character, please tell me and I will try. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of school work and I also didn't know what to write about. I'm still learning so its not the best, but hopefully I am improving ^.^**

 **Chapter 2** **\- Nipa and Hikari**

It was a snowy morning at the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing base and their newest member, Sergeant Karibuchi Hikari was just waking up when she heard a knock on her door. As she opened the door she saw her friend Nikka Edvardine Katajainen , or better known as Nipa, at the door.

"Hey Hikari, let's go outside and have a snowball fight" said her energetic friend, "It'll be fun"

"Sure, let me just get ready" Hikari replied.

As they got outside, she remembered just how cold mornings were at the base.

"Come on, let's each build a small fort as cover" said Nipa as she began to build a small snow fort.

Hikari began to build her fort and in no time they were finished. Then they began to make a small pile of snowballs to prepare for the snowball fight.

"Are you ready Hikari?" Nipa asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yup!"

And with that, their snowball fight began as they pelted each other with snowballs, or more like Nipa pelting Hikari with snowballs as Hikari tried to dodge and didn't get the chance to throw one back. By the end of it all, Hikari was freezing and covered in ice cold snow.

"Oops, I guess I went a bit too hard on you, haha, sorry" Nipa sheepishly laughed.

"That wasn't nice Nikka, at least give me a chance!" Hikari playfully yelled.

"Come on, let's go back inside and get some hot cocoa before you freeze" said Nipa.

And so they went back to enjoy some warm hot chocolate.

 **Thank you for reading, if you have any tips on how I could improve or you want me to write about something feel free to comment ^.^**


End file.
